The present disclosure generally relates to methods and compositions for increasing energy expenditure. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to compositions comprising cinnamaldehyde in an amount that increases energy expenditure and fat oxydation while being suitable for oral consumption.
Research on the molecular mechanisms underlying pungent sensations revealed the existence of two cation channels, TRPV1 (transient receptor potential V1) and TRPA1 (transient receptor potential A1) that are expressed in the somatosensory fibers innervating the oral cavity. TRPV1 is the receptor for heat and burning sensations such as capsaicin, the spicy compound of chili peppers. TRPA1 responds to cold and pungent compounds.
During the past decades, the prevalence of obesity has increased worldwide to epidemic proportion. Approximately 1 billion of people worldwide are overweight or obese, conditions that increase mortality, mobility and economical costs. Obesity develops when energy intake is greater than energy expenditure, the excess energy being stored mainly as fat in adipose tissue. Body weight loss and prevention of weight gain can be achieved by reducing energy intake or bioavailability, increasing energy expenditure, and/or reducing storage as fat.
The TRPV1 agonist capsaicin is well known as increasing energy expenditure and fat oxidation, but the efficient doses are intermediate to high (20 mg and more). See, e.g., Ludy et al, “The effects of hedonically acceptable red pepper doses on thermogenesis and appetite,” Physiol. Behay., March 1, 102(3-4): 251-8 (2011). Moreover, capsaicin is a particularly pungent and toxic compound. Physiological effects associated with oral administration of capsaicin include a burning sensation of heat from the mid-tongue to the throat, shortness of breath, fainting, nausea, and spontaneous vomiting. As a result, only small quantities of capsaicin may be administered without causing discomfort to the individual. Food products containing capsaicin are frequently not accepted by the consumer because such products provide a very unpleasant mouth feeling. In particular, the burning effects are considered to be very unsavory, affecting the consumption of the food product.
So far, the only spice-derived ingredient showing an impact on human metabolism is capsaicin. For example, a study that looked at the effect of mustard, horseradish, black pepper and ginger on energy balance and food intake in humans did not identify any effect of these raw spices. Gregersen et al., “Acute effects of mustard, horseradish, black pepper and ginger on energy expenditure, appetite, ad libitum energy intake and energy balance in human subjects,” Br. J. Nutr., 5:1-8 (July 2012). However, the effective dosage of capsaicin is too intense to be included in a food product, due to spicy taste, or to be ingested, due to gastrointestinal intolerance.